Lost in the Woods
by Eediva
Summary: The origins of Kili's bow; and an exploration of Legolas's and Kili's relationship Warnings: allusions to slash… Kíli/Legolas. A Little AU from the HOBBIT. COMPLETE
1. Chapter 1

Title: Lost in the Woods

Summary: The origins of Kili's bow; and an exploration of Legolas's and Kili's relationship! I'm so good with titles…(sarcasm is lost online)

Characters: Kíli, Legolas, Fíli, Thorin, Dís, more elveses and dwarveses.

Rating: PG

Warnings: maybe just explosion of brains at Kíli's cuteness… allusions to slash… Kíli/Legolas. A Little AU from the HOBBIT.

I've learnt that dwarrows/dwarrow is the term Tolkien used to describe a group of dwarves, so I'll be using that word- or at least trying to remember to use that word

* * *

Chapter 1

* * *

The little dwarfling wiped the tears from his eyes, pushing his way through bushes and shrubs that blocked his path. The tears continued to stream down his beardless face as he tripped over a root landing face first in a muddy puddle before him. The dwarfling pulled him self up letting wail out as he looked around helplessly.

He had no idea where he was.

He had no idea where is uncle was.

He had no idea where his big brother was, and all he wanted was to be in his mother's warm embrace.

Kíli, son of Dís was lost in a forest, as the sun began to set on any hope he had of his uncle finding him before darkness fell. The dwarfling pulled himself to his feet, running his sleeve across his muddy face. He continued to wander through the forests, stumbling and brushing past branches.

"Uncle! Fíli!" Kíli screeched, sobbing angrily. "_Where are you!_? I wanna go home!"

Kíli spun around several times, his eyes widened and he swallowed down his fear. He stumbled backwards, his eyes on the two orcs eyeing him hungrily. The boy tripped over the same root, falling flat on his backside as one of the orcs started to cackle. Kíli screamed as the second orc grabbed him by a fistful of hair pulling him back up to his feet.

"Hello, laddy," the cackling orc smirked, "Are you hungry? I am, why don't you come and join as for dinner?"

"Why don't _you kiss my backside_?" Kíli replied, his voice breaking slightly.

"Let's get your little friend back to the maggots," the other orc started laughing as the hideous creature that held him looked at him startled.

"Lemme go! Lemme go! I'm gonna tell my uncle!" Kíli cried, smacking the orc several times across the knees. "I'm gonna tell my big brother!"

"Yeah! I'm gonna tell my big brother!" the orc growled, smacking the dwarfling back across the cheek. Kíli let out a pained sob as the other orc snorted in amusement.

Kíli released a panicked cry as he was picked off the ground and thrown over the orc's shoulder haphazardly.

"Really Gluck? Arguing with a baby?" he snorted, "Let's go, I'm hungry."

Unbeknownst to the orcs, they were being shadowed by another group of travellers who had heard Kíli's screeching and cries.

* * *

"YOU LOST MY SON!?" Dís roared angrily. Thorin, Dwalin, Bofur and Nori shrunk back as Fíli hid behind his uncle. "AND YOU LEFT HIM BEHIND!? WHO KNOWS WHERE HE IS!? IF HE IS OKAY!? WHAT WHERE YOU FOUR MORONS DOING!?"

"We'll find him," Dwalin said, gruffly and quickly(even the mighty Dwalin fear the wrath of Thorin's mightier sister.) "We're heading back out right now!"

"I'm coming with you," Dís said.

"No, it's too dangerous!" Thorin said firmly. He stepped back slightly as his sister glared him down. "Ahem- uh, I'll get your coat…"

* * *

"I'm just saying that Prince Legolas is a greatest archer there is," Saelbeth said, grinning at Rumil who glared back at him.

"Haldir has many more years of experience," Rumil said, "I guarantee you he will win the contest!"

"Please, Glorfindel has the contest in the bag!" Elladan scoffed, "We may as well hand him the medallion now!"

"Exactly! He slayed a balrog!" Elrohir said brightly

"Didn't he die slaying that balrog?" Saelbeth asked. Haldir, Orophin and Tauriel froze to stare at the youngest elf in their company as Legolas stumbled into him surprise.

"Saelbeth!"

"What? Is it not the truth?"

"Where did you find this guy?" Elladan asked the prince of Mirkwood.

"Adar found him," Legolas sighed, "Come, darkness is upon us, the sun is setting, we should find a place to make camp."

"There was a nice place a few leagues back," Saelbeth offered.

"We are not walking back," Legolas said, firmly. "There is a small cave we past days before. We can rest in for the night, it is about an hour's walk from here."

"Well, we may as well gather some wood," Rumil said to his slightly older brother.

"You can gather the wood," Orophin said, raising his arm that was wrapped and bandaged in a sling. "No thanks to you, I can not carry anything!"

"Oh it was an accident," Rumil grunted, as he picked up several large branches. His brother was rather miffed he couldn't compete in the contest. "It is not like you would have beaten me anyway in the archery contest, gwador."

Orophin glared at his brother shaking his head.

"I'm sure Saelbeth can help you, Rumil," Tauriel said, pushing the younger blond to the 'Lorien elf. "Make yourself useful."

"Here hold this," Saelbeth said, as he handed the red-haired she-elf a few branches. Tauriel stared at the branches in her arms and shook her head at the young elf. "And these too."

"Astounding," Haldir shook his head at his antics. He thought his youngest brother was brash and stupid but this elfling (in comparison to Haldir he was an elfling) was unusual!

"I cannot pick any up if my hands are full!" Saelbeth complained as Tauriel forced them back into his arms with a glare. Legolas smirked at his younger servant, shaking his slightly. He slunk a hand around younger elf's arm, pulling him along.

"Come along," Legolas smiled, "Lest you get lost in these woods."

Saelbeth nodded, "I still don't understand why you wanted me to come along."

"Adar insisted," Legolas shrugged. Tauriel muttered something under her breath that sounded strangely like 'Even the King needed a break!'

"Shhh!" Haldir hissed quietly, his ears picked up a sound over the laughter of his peers. "I hear a sound-"

"That is what you usually hear with one's ears," Elrohir replied.

"Hush!" Haldir growled. "There it is again…"

"It sounds like a child," Legolas muttered, "Orophin, lead Rumil and Saelbeth to the cave. It lies to the west. We will seek out the child and meet you there."

"Aye sire," Orophin nodded, grumbling under his breath about his useless arm as he forced his younger brother along.

"What have I said about calling me sire!? Go on," Legolas pushed Saelbeth forward, "Keep up with them and stay out of trouble!"

Legolas waited for a moment as the three other blondes disappeared down the track before he followed his comrades towards the voice. The voice belonged to a dark haired child, covered in mud in the arms of two filthier orcs.

"Tis a dwarfling," Elladan whispered quietly as Tauriel and Haldir aimed an arrow each at the orcs. Legolas raised a hand shaking his head. The arrows were lowered slightly as Legolas listened in on the conversation.

"There is a pack," Legolas said softly, "We will follow them."

"The child!?" Elladan asked, "We cannot risk him!"

"He will be fine," Legolas replied, "We will not allow any harm to befall him."

Elladan glared at the general vicinity of the orcs but followed the prince's instruction. He trusted Legolas's judgement. They followed them swiftly and silently and it was not long before the five elves decimated the large pack of orcs.

There was six orcs to one elf; the odds were unfair.

For the orcs.

The elves made quick work of the orcs.

One orc remained however and he held the child closely, a knife digging into his neck. The boy bit his lip refusing to cry out, his eyes sought out each of the elves pleadingly.

"Let the boy go!" Elladan hissed, sword at the ready.

"And we may just let you live!" Elrohir growled, both he, Haldir and Tauriel aimed their arrows at the orc's head.

"Filthy elves! Put your thingy down and I might not kill the little brat," the orc hissed, glaring at the pure beings. Kíli squirmed in the orc's arms, refusing to make it easy for the orc. He stepped on the orc's toes several times and even tried to bite the creature but the moment his mouth came in contact with the filthy skin he shuddered in disgust. "Keep still, you little runt!"

"Lemme go, you big stupid!" Kíli screeched, "Otherwise you'll be sorry! My uncle will-ow-ow-ow!"

"Shut up!" the orc tightened the knife against his throat, pulling down on the boy's hair. The orc dragged the child closer towards the foliage away from the elves unaware he was walking into the direct line of fire of Legolas's arrow. The orc let out a gurgled gasp dropping the knife as he reached blindly at the arrow lodged between his shoulders. Kíli stumbled forward, dropping to his knees before he pulled himself up, turned and kicked the struggling, dying orc in the head.

The elves lowered their weapons and eyed the child in slight amusement as he quickly stumbled away from the dying orc, turning to see his saviour. Legolas lowered his weapon and smiled at the child.

"You are safe now, pen-neth," Legolas smiled, he walked closer to the little dwarfling and knelt before him. Kíli stared at him blankly for a moment as Legolas reached out to him. "Are you okay?"

"Don't touch me!" Kíli cried. Legolas's blue eyes widened at the child's outburst. "You- You stupid pointy-eared elf!"

Elladan and Elrohir started to laugh as Haldir moved towards Legolas who eyed the dwarf with wide eyes, who were now glaring daggers back at him. The eldest of the elves placed a hand on the prince's shoulder and smiled weakly at him, before he turned his attention to the child.

"Are you hungry, pen-neth?" Haldir asked, "I'm sure my brother is cooking up something rather tasty."

"I don't want rabbit food," Kíli said sharply, stumbling back away from the group surrounding him. His lower lip quivered, "I want my mama."

"You do not need to eat, if you are not hungry," Legolas said, gently. "But we will not leave you here on your own. You will come with us, and tomorrow morning we will take you back to your mother."

Kíli paused, thoughtfully looking around. It was dark, cold and he was alone and lost, "fine, but I wont eat any rabbit food!"

"That's fine," Legolas said, holding out his hand. Kíli slapped it away and walked away, leading the elves on. "Adar was not joking when he said dwarrows were born stubborn."

"What is your name, pen-neth?" Tauriel asked as she walked side-by-side with the dwarfling.

"Goaway," Kíli muttered.

"Goway?" Tauriel repeated, "that is an interesting name."

"Well, Goway, it is a pleasure meeting you," Elrohir smiled.

"My name isn't goway!" Kíli said angrily. "It's Kíli… _why are there two of you_?"

The dwarfling stared at the two elves that were identical in every manner but their personalities. The two brothers smiled at the dwarfling.

"We are brothers," they responded as one, "Twins to be exact. We were born on the same day."

"I hate when they do that," Haldir murmured to Tauriel who nodded in agreement.

"Oh," the dwarfling yawned slightly, his movements slowing down.

"Are you getting tired, pen-neth?" Legolas asked.

"No! I'm fine," Kíli yawned again as his movements sped up in a clumsy manner. He refused to show even a spot of weakness before the elves. "Just sleepy."

"Would you like one of us to carry you?" Legolas offered.

"No! I'm not a baby," Kíli said, undignified. "I **wont** sleep until my uncle finds me."

"You are quite safe with us," Legolas said gently. "You can trust us."

"My uncle Glóin said '_never trust an elf!_'" Kíli grumbled.

Legolas let out an exasperated sigh, "Aiya! I now understand my father's dislike of these people. They are impossible!"

"How far are we?" Haldir wondered, "The child's swaying on his feet."

"You have to admit, he is adorable," Elladan smirked as Legolas pulled the protesting child into his arms.

"Put me down!"

"That is enough! I will put you down once we reach our camp," Legolas scolded, firmly. "You are slowing us down, and I would like to get back before Elrohir eats us. I can hear his stomach from here!"

"I'm not slowing us down," Kíli pouted, sniffing slightly, resigning to his fate of being carried by a pointy-eared elf

"That's not me!" Elrohir muttered from the back of the line as his stomach grumbled. Tauriel rolled her eyes.

"I want my mama," Kíli whimpered wiping away at a stray tear. Legolas held him tighter, running a hand through the soft brown mane. "I don't want to live with you."

"We will find her," Legolas promised, "I don't think my father would allow me to keep you anyway. No matter how cute you are for a dwarfling. Now how did you end up in the hands of those orcs?"

"I was with my uncles and brother in the markets," Kíli sniffed, "I got lost and ended up here in the woods…. I wanna go home."

"We will head back to the markets tomorrow," Legolas said, "We were there this morning…"

"Can't we go now?" Kíli pouted.

"No, it is late," Legolas said, "And we have been travelling all day. My friends are tired, as am I. We will get some rest, and once the sun rises we will go and take you back home, okay?"

"Okay," Kíli sighed, melodramatically. "Can I get a piggy-back ride?"

"A what?" Legolas looked at the dwarfling confused.

"He wants to sit behind your neck on your shoulders," Elladan said, "Glorfindel would carry us like that when we were elflings. So did Erestor but then Elrohir pulled out a handful of his hair when he thought he was falling…"

"That was you!" Elrohir said, outraged.

"Lets just say it was Arwen and leave it at that," Elladan smirked as Kíli climbed up behind the elven prince's neck and swung his feet above the elf's shoulders. He held onto the elf's pointy ears fascinated by the shape.

"You have funny ears," Kíli yawned, resting his head on Legolas's head. The elf raised a brow as his peers smiled at him. "And why is your hair so long?"

"Why is a dwarf's beard so long?"

"I don't know," Kíli shrugged, "Fíli has a little beard now. Me, Ori and Gimli don't. We're too little."

"Well you look cuter with out a beard," Elladan said, "We can see your face."

"Then you need a beard, cause your face is ugly," Kíli retorted. Haldir let out a loud chuckle, surprising the two elves from Mirkwood. Haldir was known for being notoriously serious.

"Why are you laughing, Elrohir?" Elladan asked, "We are twins, we look identical!"

"Are we there yet?" Kíli sighed.

"Not yet," Legolas replied, "Not long though, just a few more minutes, pen-neth."

* * *

"He is a smart boy, Dís," Thorin said gently. "I'm sure he'll be okay- once the sun rises tomorrow morning we will set out once more and find him."

Dís sat beside her brother watching a fire cackle before them as Fíli slept in her lap. Her thick but gentle fingers ran through his mane undoing the two braids for the night.

"He is only a child, Thorin," Dís whispered, "I cannot lose him too."

"We won't lose him," Thorin promised, wrapping his arm around his younger sister. She rested her head against his chest as he ran his fingers across her forehead. "We will find him and take him home. I promise."

* * *

I'm sure this has been done before- I haven't seen a story like this though, so I gave it a go. (If anyone knows any link me please!)

Review please! i like reviews!

peace and chicken grease


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Lost in the Woods

Summary: The origins of Kili's bow. I'm so good with titles…(sarcasm is lost online)

Characters: Kíli, Legolas, Fíli, Thorin, Dís, more elveses and dwarveses.

Rating: PG

Warnings: maybe just explosion of brains at Kíli's cuteness… Pre-Slash/or allusions to slash… Kíli/Legolas

I've learnt that dwarrows/dwarrow is the term Tolkien used to describe a group of dwarves, so I'll be using that word- or at least trying to remember to use that word

* * *

Chapter 2

* * *

"Rumil! Be careful! The last thing we need is to burn down the forest!" Orophin hissed.

"What do you take me for? A fool!?"Rumil flicked an impatient hand at his brother.

"They've been gone a while," Saelbeth wondered, "Do you think they are okay?"

"Aye, you are, after all, travelling with the best warriors of our three realms," Rumil nodded, "They'll be here soon enough. We should finish supper- lest Elrohir start complaining about his hunger pains again…"

"I'm sure if we listened hard enough we would hear his stomach growling in protest," Orophin smirked. The three blond elves froze and listened and sure enough, as their five comrades arrived they hear the distinct sound of Elrohir's belly. The three started to laugh as Elrohir grumbled under his breath.

"All is well?" Orophin asked, when he noticed the little creature sitting on the prince's shoulders. "Who is the little one?"

"This is Kíli," Legolas gently pried the boy over his head and placed him on the ground, "He has come to join us for dinner."

"Yeah," Kíli said, quickly. "I'm **not **dinner!"

"We found him with an orc pack," Tauriel said.

"Aye, there was at least forty of them," Elladan said, shaking his head in mock fear. "It was terrible odds."

"For them," Elrohir said, "Now what's cooking?"

"Stew," Rumil said, chirpily. "Are you hungry, little one?"

"He is so cute!" Saelbeth cried out in excitement. "I want to grab him by the cheeks and just squeeze!"

Kíli clung onto Legolas's hand tightly, shrinking behind him.

"Saelbeth, you are scaring him," Tauriel sighed.

"I'm not scared," Kíli said, glaring at Tauriel with his brows furrowed, as Legolas sat close to the flames pulling the boy into his lap. "He's a _weirdo_."

"Aye, he is," Legolas nodded, "You'll get use to his bizarreness."

"Can we keep him!?" Saelbeth grinned as he sat beside his prince who winced and bit his lip when Kíli squeezed his wrist disliking the comment immensely.

"No," Legolas gasped; for one so small the dwarfling had a strong grip. "Kíli, release my hand, pen-neth."

"I don't like him," Kíli whispered, glaring over Legolas' shoulder at the elf that smiled at him widely. "I wanna go home now."

"Now, now," Legolas admonished him gently. "We've spoken about this already, master Kíli. We will take you home in the morning. One night with us elves isn't that bad- besides, I can see Rumil has prepared some stew for us. Would you like a bowl?"

Kíli nodded with a pout, "Is it yummy?"

"I'm sure it is," Legolas replied as Rumil handed him two steaming bowls. "Rumil is rather good at feeding us when we are on the road."

"That's why Orophin and Haldir have big heads," Elladan said, with a mouthful of lembas.

"That's disgusting," Tauriel said, regretting her decision to travel with males alone.

"And that is why the twins have bellies, like men," Legolas added.

Kíli took his bowl from the elf, noticing it was only half full. He peered into the elf's bowl and found it too was only half full.

"If you would like more, there is plenty left," Rumil replied, noticing the dwarfling's confused expression. "It is hot, pen-neth, so I do not put too much- otherwise, Elladan and Elrohir would burn their tongues in their haste to eat."

The twins glared at the youngest Lorien warrior.

"You have both done it before and then complained about it being too hot!" Rumil said, sharply. "I will not blow on it for you both again!"

The twins grunted, rolling their eyes in unison.

"Careful, it is a little hot," Legolas warned, "Blow on it a little."

"It's yummy," Kíli nodded his approval after the first mouthful.

"Well, I'm glad you approve," Rumil nodded.

"But you put too much vegetables," Kíli said, critically. "It needs more chicken, or beef."

"Would you like some bread?" Legolas asked, holding up a piece of lembas. The dwarfling nodded as he took the bread from the elf and took a large bite. The dwarfling made a face as he chewed the foreign food, he swallowed and paused for a moment before he smiled and took another bite.

"Elves make funny food," Kíli said, thoughtfully. "I like it… but mama's food is better... I want my mama…"

"What is your mama's name, pen-neth?" Haldir asked, quickly as he filled himself up more stew. The dwarfling was tearing up again, his lower lip quivering.

"Mama," Kíli answered, sadly. "I wanna go home."

"What does your uncle call her?" Legolas tried to distract the child.

"Um, Dís," Kíli replied. Legolas paled slightly at the name but his reaction went unnoticed.

"That's a nice name," Elladan nodded, "You said you had a brother too didn't you?"

"Uh-huh," Kíli nodded.

"And what's you're brother's name?" Rumil asked

"Fíli," Kíli yawned, putting his plate down as he climbed back into Legolas's lap. Legolas smiled at the dwarfling, who rested his little head against his chest.

"Kíli and Fíli," Orophin nodded, "What is your uncle's name, little one?"

"Mama calls him_ idiot_ when she's angry," Kíli yawned, the elves smiled at the comment. "But Mr Dwalin and Mr Balin called him Thorin."

Legolas' eyes widened as the dwarfling finally dozed off.

"Thorin Oakenshield?" Elladan repeated.

"Oh boy," Legolas muttered, "Of all the dwarrows of Middle Earth, I had to find the offspring of the dwarves that hates my family the most. Brilliant…"

* * *

Legolas awoke after a few hours of rest to find Kíli was still fast asleep in his arm, dribbling on his chest as he snored lightly. A quick glace around he found Haldir and Tauriel standing guard. Elladan and Elrohir bundled up snoring louder then the dwarfling to his left and to his right Rumil and Orophin slept quietly beside each other. Legolas's brow rose, _where was his servant?!_

Legolas lifted himself up slightly and smiled in relief to find the elf on the other side of the fire, sleeping curled up like a kitten on a boulder. He shook his head slightly as he gazed up at the stars- the sun was beginning to diminish their light as it rose slowly. Kíli squirmed slightly in his arms, murmuring under his breath about dragons and orcs. Legolas pulled the blanket around the dwarfling tightly when the boy shivered slightly. It was a chilly night, he noticed while Rumil, Orophin and Saelbeth slept peacefully under a simple sheet, the twins were shivering slightly.

"Haldir, Tauriel, do we have anymore blankets or cloaks?" Legolas asked, quietly.

"Are you cold, my prince?" Tauriel asked, in concern.

"Nay, the twins seem to be shivering," Legolas replied, he wondered if it had to do with them being half-elven. Tauriel nodded as she covered the sleeping brothers with the final blanket. Kíli trembled again. "And Kíli seems to be cold too…"

"Here," Haldir pulled off his cloak of his shoulders and covered the dwarfling, Legolas opened his mouth to protest. "I'm fine, the boy needs to be kept warm more then us."

"He is a sweet child," Tauriel said, smiling at the little dwarfling who pulled his hand towards his mouth, in the process he pulled a handful of Legolas' blond locks into his mouth as he sucked on his little thumb. "And he is eating your hair…"

Legolas looked down and smiled as he pulled his mane from the boy's grip, he made a face at the sloppy strands he pulled from the child's mouth.

"Remind me to bathe once we arrive in Rivendell," Legolas smirked. Tauriel nodded with a smirk of her own as she took guard once more. Legolas stayed where he was, the dwarfling still sleeping in his arms as the sun rose and his peers awoke around him. Rumil, Saelbeth and Elrohir began to pack away their belongings as Tauriel and Haldir diminished the fire. Elladan disappeared behind a bush for his own private need as Legolas gently shook the dwarfling's shoulder. "Time to wake up, pen-neth…"

"Goway… mm tired," Kíli muttered. "Dun wanna go t'school…"

"You don't want to go back home?" Legolas smiled as the dwarfling squeezed his eyes shut in protest. "Open your eyes pen-neth."

"No," Kíli whined snuggling deeper into the elf's chest. Legolas sighed as decided to let the dwarfling sleep. He pulled himself to his feet, still carrying the dwarfling. "Mama, bed's moving…. Tell it stop."

The elves smiled at the comment as Legolas held the boy tightly in one arm and shifted the cloak until he was sure the dwarfling was covered well enough.

"Time to walk back," Elladan sighed.

"So, the progress we made yesterday was for nothing," Elrohir sighed.

"Well, not for nothing," Orophin said, "We did manage to save the life of a dwarfling."

"Who knows? It may begin to fix a few bridges between our people," Haldir said, softly as he walked slightly behind the prince.

"Aye, one would hope so," Legolas grunted, he slowed, ever so slightly so that the march warden was walking more beside him then behind him. "But Thorin Oakenshield is as stubborn as well… as stubborn as my father! Just don't tell either I said that… I fancy making it to my third millennia."

"Noted," Haldir smirked, "I wonder how long until we find his family?"

"I'm sure it wont be long," Legolas said, shifted the child up his shoulder slightly to better his hold of the child. Kíli grunted in protest, his fingers digging into Legolas's cloak. "This isn't the first dwarfling I've found wondering in the forests alone."

"Really?"

"Aye," Legolas nodded, "If Kíli is truly Thorin's nephew then history has more or less repeated itself."

"What do you mean?" Haldir looked at the heir of Mirkwood curiously as Legolas slowed again when he noticed Haldir had fallen behind again.

"Before the dragon, Smaug attacked Erebor," Legolas replied, his expression softened at the memory. "This was over a hundred years ago, longer maybe, Thorin and his siblings were only a few years older then Kíli here. Adar and I were travelling to Erebor with some of our men. We reached the forest nearest to Erebor when we found an dwarfling stuck in a tree."

"In a tree?" Haldir repeated.

"Aye, Frerin was unusual for a dwarf," Legolas smiled, "It seemed he was lost, and he chose to climb a tree to work out his bearings. He stumbled and was stuck between two branches upside down. My father and I were alone at the moment, so Adar decided to help him down by climbing up the tree to retrieve him."

"The king climbed a tree?" Haldir said, startled. "But he seems so… well, above climbing trees I suppose."

"Haldir, he is the King of the **Woodland** Realm," Legolas said, bluntly, "Of course _he climbs trees_!"

Haldir reddened slightly, as he cleared his throat, "So what happened?"

"Adar helped him down," Legolas said, "And just in time, for as soon as their feet touched the floor, we were surrounded by a pack of goblins."

"I'm sure, the King overwhelmed them soon enough?" Haldir smirked.

"He probably gave them an intense stare with his eyebrows and they all ran away," Elrohir chuckled behind them.

"Aye," Legolas laughed. "That _Stare of Doom_. I still don't know who has a more intense glare. Adar or Lord Elrond…"

"Lady Galadriel," Orophin, Rumil and Haldir said in one voice.

"Yes, that is true," Elladan laughed, "But her eyebrows are _not _that intense."

"No, it's more the sudden appearance of her voice in your head," Elrohir responded. "_I know what you have done, Elrohir!"_

"_Put the cookie jar back, Elladan_," Elladan mimicked.

"Oh, good morning Kíli," Legolas found the dwarfling staring at him confusion in his eyes. "I see the twins' whining has awoken you. Did you have a good rest?"

Kíli nodded as the last few events came back to him. He was safe with the elves. They were going to take him to his mother. He squirmed slightly; he wanted to walk. The elven prince understood his request and let him down gently.

"I need to pee," Kíli whispered to the elf.

"Let's find a tree then," Legolas smiled. "Are you hungry?"

"Yes," Kíli nodded, he followed the elf to a tree and as the elf stood staring at his fellow brethren, the child did his business. "I want bacon and eggs, and milk, and cheese."

"Well, if you a fully stocked kitchen, let me know," Rumil smiled, pulling out some lembas for the child.

"Are we going to find my mama today?"

"Aye," Legolas nodded, "Are you finished?"

"Yeap," Kíli said as he came to stand beside the elf. "We go?"

"Aye, we shall go," Legolas smiled, taking the boy's hand. The elves continued on their path back to the markets they had left the day before. Saelbeth seemed rather excited, as he had hoped to search the markets more- Tauriel had more or less dragged him away the day before.

Haldir took his place behind the elven prince once more. This time Kíli surprised him when he grabbed the elf's hand and pulled him forward. Haldir looked down at the dwarfling and then at Legolas, confused until Kíli jumped in the air, startling both elves into tightening their grip of the dwarfling's hands. Legolas and Haldir laughed as the boy swung his feet and soon understood what the child wanted. Kíli let out cries of glee as he was swung back and forth by the two elves as they continued to walk down the path.

"So what happened once your father overwhelmed the goblins with his eyebrows?" Saelbeth asked.

"Well, adar and I took them out mostly with our bows before our men arrived and finished them," Legolas smiled, "The boy was so mesmerized by the bow; we walked him back to Erebor and the whole time all he could express was his excitement for our bows. We came across his brother and sister who were looking for him- Thorin was rather relieved to see him- he was suppose to be looking after his brother. Thorin was still quite young himself, he could not have been older then 60, maybe 70 at the time."

"You know my uncle?" Kíli asked.

"Aye, I knew him when he lived in Erebor," Legolas nodded, smiling warmly at the boy. "He was a brave dwarfling just like you. He was looking after his little brother and sister."

"That's my mama," Kíli nodded, his eyebrow rose slightly. "but they don't have another brother…"

"What?" Legolas asked confused, "Are you sure, Kíli? His name was Frerin…"

"No, no Frerin," Kíli shook his head, "Just me, mama, uncle Thorin and Fíli."

Haldir was surprised to see a sad expression befall the prince.

"Legolas?" Haldir asked softly as Kíli pulled away from them and began to chase after a butterfly. Elrohir followed him closely, amusing Rumil and Orophin as he tried, too, to catch the butterfly.

"I gave him the bow and quiver set that I had when I travelled to Erebor that day, all those years ago," Legolas said sadly. "I taught him how to shoot… he was brilliant. Even his grandfather was impressed by his skills. My bow was crafted on Thror's command."

"Dwarrows made your bow?!" Haldir gasped. The workmanship of the bow Legolas carried was far more picturesque then what Haldir expected from a dwarf.

"Aye," Legolas nodded, "It was the King's way of repaying for the life of his grandson. Times were good between Mirkwood and Erebor at the time. It wasn't until the gold sickness befell the King did the problems arise… I no longer travelled with my father, he never told me why I couldn't go. But I do not argue with him, all he wants is what is best for our people."

"Aye, he is a just and fair king," Haldir nodded, "My Lord Celeborn often acclaims him as one our best Kings."

"And he is one of the youngest in age," Elladan nodded, "With the least experience of all our kings from what my father has told us."

"So, you lot sit at home talking about our King during dinner?" Saelbeth asked.

"Oh shut up," Tauriel sighed.

"You love me!"

"Like I love an orc," Tauriel scoffed. Saelbeth looked scandalised as the group laughed.

* * *

"Orcs everywhere," Thorin murmured, "All dead, but no Kíli- it should be a good sign but what if they had found him before they were all killed?"

Dwalin pushed an orc over his foot, not surprised to see an arrow lodged in it's back, it was the only clue they had to what attacked the orcs. Dwalin pulled the arrow clear from the orc and held it up for the dwarrows to see.

"Elves." Thorin growled and then jumped when Dís smack him across the shoulder.

"If they have saved the life of my baby, you **will not **growl at them," Dís hissed. Thorin nodded, swallowing down his pride (and possibly his fear) "Though it doesn't mean he was here."

"Actually, he was," Dwalin pried something from the orc's lifeless fingers. It was a large oaken button, Thorin froze, and he had a part of his Oakenshield transformed into little buttons for his nephews when Fíli was born all those years ago. For years Dís has been sewing them into their cloaks as they grew.

"Mama, we will find him, wont we?" Fíli asked, his lip quivering slightly.

"Yes, my dear," Dís replied, "We will find him. Your uncle is right, we wont rest until we find him and take him home."

"What if he's hurt mama?" Fíli whispered, frightfully. "He's just a baby."

"Then we will look after him," Dís replied. "Don't you worry, my sweet little boy."

"Okay, let's assume that elves found Kíli here with the orcs," Bofur said, hoping he was being tactful, "There is a chance they are heading back to the markets with him. Should some of us perhaps head back to the markets?"

"That's a good idea," Thorin said, nodding. "To be honest, Bofur's assumption might be right. They may be tree-shagging halfwits but they've probably taken Kíli back to the markets. Dwalin, can you and Nori continue forward in case they choose to continue on their path with Kíli with them."

"They wouldn't dare!" Dís growled.

"If they knew you, they wouldn't," Nori murmured to Dwalin quietly.

* * *

chapter 3 will be up in a few days. I finished this fic days ago, so as I check each chapter for the 100th time i'll update! There is only 4 chapters to this story!


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Lost in the Woods

Summary: The origins of Kili's bow. I'm so good with titles…(sarcasm is lost online)

Characters: Kíli, Legolas, Fíli, Thorin, Dís, more elveses and dwarveses.

Rating: PG

Warnings: maybe just explosion of brains at Kíli's cuteness… allusions to slash… Kíli/Legolas

* * *

Chapter 3

* * *

"10 pints of ale on the wall," Kíli sang his little heart out as he sat again on Legolas's shoulder, "10 pints of ale! Take one down; throw it around! 9 bottles of ale of the wall!"

"Trust dwarrows to teach their child songs of drinking," Elladan laughed as Kíli continued singing. "Although, I have to admit for a dwarf he's adorable!"

"I don't see why we cannot keep him!" Saelbeth sighed, "We can rotate him between realms, although, perhaps King Thranduil would oppose to a dwarfling in his kingdom."

"So would lady Galadriel," Rumil said blankly. "She would insist on returning him home."

"I agree with her," Legolas said, as Kíli began to pull at his hair. "What's wrong Kíli?"

"There's a buggy in your hair!" Kíli suddenly smacked the elf in the hair. Legolas winced slightly. "There I killed it!"

"I have insect guts in my hair, don't I," Legolas winced as Haldir and Tauriel eyed the stain at the back of his head. "Thank you, Kíli."

"You're welcome!" Kíli grinned as he gave Legolas's head a tight and quick cuddle. Legolas smiled brightly instantly forgetting that insect's insides were smeared against his hair. "Are we there yet?"

"Soon, pen-neth," Haldir said, "We will come to the gates of the market in a matter of minutes, in fact if you look to your left we can see the entrance from here. Unless if your mother and uncle were out looking in the woods we should find them soon enough!"

"Why would they go to the woods?" Kíli asked, yawning.

"Are you tired again, pen-neth?"

"No, just sleepy," Kíli replied, as he rested his head on the elf's head. Legolas carefully pulled the boy over until he was holding him near. Kíli placed his head against the elf's shoulder, yawning again as he closed his eyes and began to drift off.

"We only woke up a few hours ago," Saelbeth said, confused. "Should he be so tired?"

"Aye, Saelbeth is right," Rumil said confused, "He shouldn't be tired yet, tis only noon."

"Actually, if he's anything like Estel, then he'll need the sleep- Estel is much younger," Elladan said, "He wears himself out playing all morning, that by lunch time he is ready to sleep once more for a few hours. It is Adar's and Erestor's favourite time of the day when he has a nap."

"I'm sure they felt the same way when you and Elrohir were elflings," Haldir smirked. Legolas chuckled, "To be honest I don't ever recall napping."

"That was a long, long time ago," Orophin smirked, "I am surprised you can remember what we had for supper last night, gwador, at your age."

"Funny," Haldir grunted as the group laughed at his expense. They carried on in relative silence until they reached the small city and walked through the markets, inquiring about the dwarfling's family as they went. While most people were unsure or gave them no straight answer, a few men had informed them the dwarves had left to search for the child during the night.

"So we walked all this way for nothing!" Saelbeth sighed.

"Shut up!"

"Well- at least I can go and get that ring I saw-"

"Oh no you don't!" Tauriel grabbed the younger elf and dragged him back with the group.

"but-but-"

"I suppose we better head back out to the woods," Legolas sighed.

"We should have marked a tree beside those orcs to tell the dwarves we we're heading back to the markets," Elladan sighed, "They've probably on their way to Mirkwood."

"Where they will most likely start a war," Legolas grumbled. "Let's go."

* * *

The third time they were lucky, the elves and dwarves met halfway. They stood staring at one another for a few moments until Kíli, peering over Legolas's head found his mother standing by his uncle's side. The youngster let out a shriek as he tried to jump to the ground. Legolas found the dwarfling flinging himself over his head and dropping to the ground headfirst as the dwarrows and elves let out panicked cries. It was only Legolas's quick reflexes that stopped the boy from flattening his nose as he grasped him tightly by the belt.

"Kíli, never do that again!" Legolas gasped as he placed the dwarfling down. The dwarfling ignored him as he ran to his mother's open arms.

"Mama!" Kíli was engulfed by his mother's warm embrace. "I missed you mama!"

"Oh my sweet little boy," Dís whispered in his ear as she kissed his little head. "Where have you been!? I was so worried! Don't you ever do that again, young dwarf!"

"Hi Fíli! Look I made a new friend!" Kíli pushed his mother aside to hug his brother around the waist. "His name is Leggyless, and he uses a bow and an arrow and he shot down a stupid orcy! And his friends are really tall and they have funny ears. And I ate a yummy soup that Rumi made- mama's food is better. And I even ate bread- it was nice too. And I went on a piggy bag ride and Elrara helped me catch a butterfly and then I squished a bug that was sitting on Leggy's head- he has bug in his hair!"

"Who's Elrara?" Elrohir was the first to speak after Kíli's little speech.

"Thank you," Dís said, her appreciation was heartfelt as she walked closer to the elven prince. "I am happy to see you again Legolas Thranduilion. Thank you for looking after my little one."

"And I you, milady. It was my pleasure," Legolas smiled, with a slight bow. "He is a energetic and pleasing child."

"Uncle Thorin!" Kíli finally noticed his uncle lurking behind his mother, glaring not so discreetly at the elves. Thorin's face softened however when his nephew wrapped his little arms around his leg. "I was very brave yesterday- like you said I should be! The stupid orcs tried to eat me but Leggyless shot him with an arrow! And then when he was dead, I kicked him in the head! Uncle Thorin! I want to learn how to shoot orcs with arrows! Can you teach me?"

Thorin hushed him quietly as he eyed the son of the elf he despised as much as a certain pale orc. The prince stared back with a weak smile, clearly not expecting a warm reception from the dwarf. "I would very much appreciate it if you and your men accompanied us back for some supper tonight… The boys mean the world to us and I would like to thank you all properly for taking care of my nephew."

"It would be our honour," Legolas replied, smiling nervously at the dwarf's awkward request. He missed the look of approval Dís gave her brother. "Lead on, my lord. We will follow."

"Tauriel, you know seeing a female dwarf is a once in life time experience," Saelbeth whispered, not so quietly to the red-haired elf.

"We are immortal, Saelbeth," Tauriel sighed.

"Next time, we leave him in Mirkwood," Elladan grunted.

* * *

"Nonsense! You will stay the night!" Dís said, firmly. "Travelling at this hour and with a lady in your presence! Ridiculous!"

"What lady?" Saelbeth asked.

"I think she means you," Tauriel said, with a growl.

"To be honest I do not think we would get far with Kíli sleeping on Legolas again," Elladan chuckled at the prince who sat between Bofur and Fíli who was drooling on Legolas' shoulder as he leaned against him asleep. Bofur was carving a tall elf out of the wood- by Kíli's request and would often gaze up at Legolas as his inspiration.

"Here," Dís smiled as she pried her smallest son from the elf. Thorin took a hold of Fíli and soon both boys were tucked in and fast sleep. Dís led the prince to the bathing room where he quickly cleaned up- washing himself clean of orc filth and bug guts.

* * *

Hours passed and only Thorin and Legolas remained awake, Bofur was now leaning on Legolas asleep, snoring loudly as his carving knife and the almost finished elf dangled from his hand. Legolas reached over and pulled both items off the dwarf, placing the knife on the table beside them before he examined the finely crafted wood elf.

"He is a skilled carpenter," Legolas said, quietly. Thorin nodded, "Kíli said something while we were travelling to find you about Frerin, he does not seem to know of him… And I have not seen him… Is he…"

Thorin let out saddened sigh. "It was during the battle of Azanulbizar… I remember he and I argued with him for days before we reached Moria; I was furious that he was still carrying that bow around with him – I threatened to break in half every time I would see it… The day he… he saved my life and others countless times- each time we were almost blindsided by an orc he'd shoot the scum down. So many lives were saved because of him… We fought our way through the orcs until we were side by side…"

Bofur dropped to the elf's lap in his sleep, startling the elf slightly. Thorin pulled Bofur up until his head was resting on the other side of the couch. He was thankful for the sudden distraction, he hardly spoke of Frerin anymore; the pain was still too raw. Losing his brother had devastated him.

"Do you smoke?" Thorin asked as he headed to the small backyard. Legolas shook his head as he followed him outside until they were sitting in the dark; the only light was a small candle that Thorin had lit. "I assume you drink though. That father of yours was a big drinker. My father often complained that he was going to drink us dry within a month!"

"We still fear it in Mirkwood," Legolas chuckled, before he sombrely added, "My father was truly sorry for the events that occurred after Smaug…"

Thorin let out a grunt of disbelief, "Would you like an ale, or some wine?"

"Wine please," Legolas said, staring down at his feet defeated. The dwarf disappeared inside and returned, a mug of wine in his hand. The elf sipped at the fruity alcohol, licking at his lips to capture the few droplets that evaded his mouth. "What happened then, with Frerin?"

"Where was I?"

"You were side by side," Legolas answered.

"Ah, that's when it happened," Thorin murmured, shuddering, "We were fighting orcs alongside each other- defending each other as we needed to… Azog, the defiler, curse his name, appeared from nowhere. I didn't see him until Frerin fell clutching his side heavily bleeding. I was too slow. The orc… he laughed, a laugh that sent chills down my spine… he was distracted by my father for the moment, I stayed with my little brother until he drew his last breath. He was clutching that bow so tightly to his chest. He begged me not to destroy it- his last worries was about a stupid bow."

Thorin laughed weakly, "I do not know why I was surprised- he loved the blasted thing. Dís would always tease him for he even slept and bathed with it by his side."

Legolas smiled softly, "I did that too when I first received that bow…"

"It was yours?"

"Aye, it was what my father taught me to shoot with," Legolas nodded, reminiscing. "Most of my fellow brethren would start immediately with our larger bows. But I could not wait to begin using a bow. I was still quite young and I could not find the strength to use the bow. My father had a smaller one fashioned for me."

"Strength?" Thorin asked, with a raised brow. What strength could an archer possible need?

"Aye, strength, it takes much upper body strength to manoeuvre the bow," Legolas smiled, before his face mellowed, "I am saddened to hear about Frerin, he was a good person."

"I was too slow," Thorin sighed. "I should have saved him. I should have protected him."

"It was not your fault," Legolas said gently, albeit firmly. "If you must blame anyone, blame that orc."

"I was too slow," Thorin repeated in disagreement. "I was right there- but I failed him."

"You and my father are more alike then you know," Legolas said, sadly. The dwarf looked insulted but the expression was unseen by the elf; Not that he couldn't feel the hostility. "You hate him for not helping that dreadful day, but his actions were to protect his people. During the War of the Ring, my father returned an orphan with less then one-third of his people – two thirds of the Woodland elves were slain. My father never will admit it but it was by a mistake my grandfather- the King at the time- made. He attacked the enemy too soon. He misjudged the situation and his mistake costs thousands of lives. My father vowed to never risk his people if he could help it… My father would risk his own life without a second thought, but he could never endanger his people. He blames himself for my grandfather's death… he blames himself for my mother's death and my siblings… You both refuse to forgive yourselves for things out of your hands."

"I thought your kind was immortal," Thorin said, his grandfather had spoken of how the elves lived forever. He never knew the Elvenking was a prince first- he assumed he was one of the firstborns. Not the son of one. Not that it made a difference; he was not going to forgive that longhaired tree-hugging elf anytime soon.

"We are immortal," Legolas nodded, "But we are not invincible. A mortal wound can kill us, so can a broken heart… there are a few other things but they are too despicable to speak of."

"Your mother… I don't ever recall seeing her," Thorin said.

"I think I was the equivalent to Fíli's age," Legolas said sadly. "She passed with my siblings when I was still quite young."

"The you understand the feeling of losing a brother," Thorin sighed.

"Maybe not as well as you do," Legolas murmured, "I never knew them. She was still carrying them when the orcs attacked her and her escort. She was on her way to Loth Lorien when it happened…"

Thorin was silent; he didn't know what to say to the young elf. Instead he rose and headed back inside. The elf sat alone watching the stars when the dwarf finally returned carrying something the elf had not seen in years. It still looked as new as the day he received it from his father.

"You should take this back home," Thorin said, handing the bow to the elf. Legolas ran his fingers across the craftsmanship and shook his head. "No?"

"No," Legolas nodded, "I would much rather you give it to Kíli. I have long since outgrown this bow, and I want it to keep him safe once he is old enough to venture out into the world. I do not ever plan on marrying or having children but if I ever have a son, I would be honoured if he was half the being Kíli is."

Thorin beamed proudly at the elf. "I may not like your father all that much, Legolas Thranduilion, but I must commend the wonderful job he has done raising you. I too hope my nephew grows up to be even half the person you are."

Legolas blushed slightly as the dwarf sat beside him. They sat in relative silence watching the stars above.

* * *

"Can't they stay?" Kíli sniffed sadly as the eight elves left to make their way back to Rivendell. A few tears streamed down his little face as his mother held him near. Fíli stood by his mother, holding his brother's hand in his own as he watched the elves disappeared into the woods.

"They cannot, my beautiful boy," Dís whispered as she wiped his tears. "They have their own homes and lives to live as do we. But that doesn't mean you will never see them again, my little boy."

"Exactly, when we are big enough, we're going to go on many adventures Kíli," Fíli grinned, "And we'll go to Imladris to see them all again! Master Elladan said his father would welcome us-"

"-and then throw the four of you out," Nori added. Thorin nodded in silent agreement as Dís glared at the star-headed dwarf. Nori cleared his throat and looked away nervously. "Well, we might head off then; we'll see you tomorrow."

"Bye boys," Bofur snorted at his friend's reaction.

"Bye mister Bofur," Fíli and Kíli said together, "Bye mister Dwalin and Mr Balin! Bye Mr Nori!"

"Kíli, Fíli, come inside, your mother and I have something to show you," Thorin said, picking Kíli him and hoisting him over his shoulders. Kíli grabbed hold of his uncle's braids and pulled. "Kíli- I am not a pony, stop pulling my hair!"

"Giddy-up, Minty!" Kíli said, as Thorin carried him inside, Fíli jumping by his side.

"Monkey… come on Fíl," Thorin sighed. He dropped Kíli on the couch by his mother and disappeared into his bedroom, searching through a trunk he had fashioned several years earlier. A small brown pouch was sitting above a set of leather arm protectors. Thorin returned the items back, deciding to carry the entire trunk out. Dís smiled at the sight of the wooden box. "Come, sit down with me."

Thorin reopened the box and took out the small pouch again.

"These belonged to my baby brother," Thorin said sadly as he emptied the contents of the pouch into his palm. Fíli peered over his shoulder as Kíli looked over his knee. In Thorin's palm were six beautiful carved hair clips of dark silver and one single large piece. "He would have wanted you boys to have them. Now the smaller six are a set. He used to braid his hair and use these to keep his hair in place. Fíli as the oldest, your mother and I want you to have them. While Kíli, this will be yours alone. I know if Frerin was still here he would be so proud of the two of you. And I am also sure you three would have caused Dís and I much headaches."

Dís laughed slightly, as she pulled Kíli's hair up and clipped his new possession into his hair. Fíli waited patiently for his turn.

"Fíli, this is something else I want you to have," Thorin held out the arm bracers and two identical swords, "He wore the bracers in his sleep sometimes- my grandfather had the swords forged for him- you are still too young to use them, but they are yours."

"Thanks, uncle Thorin," Fíli whispered as Thorin placed one of the bracers on his arm. "They're heavy, uncle... and too big."

"You'll grow into them," Dís smiled, as Thorin ruffled his hair. "They were too big once on Frerin as well."

"Kíli," Thorin breathed out as he pulled the final thing from the trunk. Kíli's jaw dropped in amazement as Thorin held onto the most beautiful bow and quiver he had seen in his life. "I want you to have this. It was Frerin's most treasured possession barring his family and his swords. When he was a little older then Fíli, your uncle got himself lost in the woods- very much like you. Legolas found him and brought him back home. The elf gave Frerin the bow and quiver- it was once belonged to the prince when he was young. Last night I offered it back to him but he has insisted on giving it to you instead. He is quite certain you will be a astonishing archer; I know you will excel, both of you."

"Uncle," Fíli said as he ran a finger across the string of the bow that Kíli held in awe. "Can you tell us more about Uncle Frerin?"

"Aye," Thorin smirked. "Would you like to hear how he once stole your mother's cake?"

Dís growled as Thorin's smirk widened.

* * *

One more chapter to go! Thanks very much for the reviews, follows and favs!

peace and chicken grease!

afro


	4. Chapter 4

Title: Lost in the Woods

Summary: The origins of Kili's bow. I'm so good with titles…(sarcasm is lost online)

Characters: Kíli, Legolas, Fíli, Thorin, Dís, more elveses and dwarveses.

Rating: PG

Warnings: Pre-Slash/or allusions to slash… Kíli/Legolas I hope you noticed the genre before you clicked the link. I'm sorry.

I've learnt that dwarrows/dwarrow is the term Tolkien used to describe a group of dwarves, so I'll be using that word- or at least trying to remember to use that word

* * *

Chapter 4

* * *

Several years later….

Sitting on his mare, Legolas slowly made his way through Mirkwood's vast forest. He kept himself armed as he knew danger could strike at any moment. His heart felt heavy as he looked around finding much of his beautiful home was dying. He arched his arrow forward when he heard the sound of a branch cracking. He smiled when he found the elven guard led by Tauriel.

"Mae Govannen, Tauriel," Legolas smiled.

"My Prince," Tauriel nodded. "Welcome back home."

"It's good to be home," Legolas said, looking around the dark and dangerous forest, "I think… How fares my father?"

"He is fine, but uh… we have company," Tauriel muttered, "Company he isnt too fond of."

"What do you mean?" Legolas asked, "Do not tell me Saruman has returned again… I do not understand what my father has against him..."

"No one does," Tauriel smiled, "But no, it is not the White Wizard. It is a company of dwarrows; dwarrows we have met before. Thorin Oakenshield and twelve others. The King ordered them imprisoned- they are well cared for of course- but not too happy about being behind bars- they've been here for some weeks now."

"Oh bother," Legolas sighed, "Why would he imprison them?"

"He believes they have come to reclaim Erebor," Tauriel murmured.

"And what? Slay the dragon?!" Legolas gasped, "I know dwarrows are not all that bright, but truly?! That is a quest of madness- of suicide!"

"Well, they wont get far," Tauriel smiled, "Your father's dislike of wanderers will most likely save their lives."

"Is Kíli among them?"

"Aye," Tauriel said, "They have not spoken much other then to insult us or to thank us. Although, it is only the littlest of them that thanks us, Ori I believe his name is- Saelbeth has taken a liking to him."

"Of course he has... This will not end well," Legolas sighed.

* * *

"Adar, what is the meaning of this?" Legolas asked quietly once he and his father were alone. While before his father's subjects he would play the role of a obedient son, when they were alone it was another story. "I understand you and the dwarrows have-"

"They mean to reclaim Erebor and slay a dragon, ion-nin," Thranduil said, his voice betrayed no emotion. "A quest that will endanger their own lives and the lives of those around them- the people of Laketown will be at risk, our home will be at risk. I will not allow them to risk the lives of our people. The dwarrows are a bone-headed and greedy kind; they care not for the lives of others, the quest to reclaim Erebor is truly a quest to reclaim the gold and treasures they left behind… You are too young to understand now Legolas, though it was not that long ago my father spoke the same words about dwarrows to me…"

"Ada, Thorin Oakenshield is among the company is he not," Legolas nodded sitting by his father's side. The King sat on the edge of his seat, eying the letters he had received from Elrond only a few weeks earlier detailing Thorin Oakenshield's visit to Rivendell months earlier. Thranduil was not the only being that feared the quest of the dwarrows.

"Aye, he is," Thranduil replied, "Though the rest of the company refuse to speak other then to say they were 'starving' They are a frustrating lot."

"Are you starving them?!"

"Yes Legolas, I am starving them," Thranduil said in the most serious voice, "Because I am a cruel and spiteful king… ah, ion-nin sometimes I wonder about you."

Legolas smiled weakly at his father, "Was there two younger dwarrows in their company by the names of Fíli and Kíli?"

"Aye, I had them separated," Thranduil said, "They did not seem to like idea of being separated."

"So of course you had them separated," Legolas sighed, Thranduil nodded nonchalantly. "Ah, Adar-nin, sometimes I wonder about you."

Thranduil smirked slightly. "I take it you wish to speak to your little dwarf."

Thranduil knew the story of the young dwarfling his son had saved from a terrible fate. It was true that he truly did not like dwarrows but it was not something he wanted to instil into his son. He was proud of his son's actions all those years ago.

"Aye," Legolas nodded, "Though I do not think he is my dwarf."

"Go on, but do not be surprised if he does not take to kindly to you, ion," Thranduil said, "He has grown much since that day; and with his uncle breathing hatred of our kind in his ear, I would not expect a warm reception."

"Adar, I do not believe Thorin Oakenshield hates our kind," Legolas smirked, "It is you who fuels his hatred."

Thranduil smirked at his son's comment, "Off with you, go on."

"I will see you tonight then for supper?"

"Aye,"

"Perhaps we could invite the King and the two young princes?"

"Nay,"

"Aye."

"Nay!"

"Adar..."

"Fine…"

* * *

"Let me out of this blasted cage you overgrown tree-shaggers!" Kíli screeched, running the silver cup across the bars angrily. "I want to see my brother- You cant keep me separated from him! I'm going to make you all-"

Kíli froze when an elf peered through the bars staring at him curiously. He had piercing blue eyes and long golden hair.

"What do you want?!" Kíli growled. The dwarf was exhausted and the last thing he wanted was to deal with another stupid elf.

"You have grown much since I last saw you," Legolas said, softly, "Though your facial hair remains more or less the same."

Kíli's eyes narrowed and widened as he tried to contain his outburst, "Fu-"

"You killed a bug in my hair," Legolas stated, "You were quite small, you hardly reached my knees…"

Kíli stared at the elf for a moment before he whispered, "Leggylas?"

The elf's smile disappeared as he overheard the chortling of his two friends, who stood waiting for him in the darkness.

"It's Leg-O-las, but yes," the elf's smile returned, "I am glad we have met again, young Master Kíli… though it seems you have a knack for getting lost in the woods… much like your uncle."

"You seem to have a knack for finding lost dwarrows," Kíli replied.

"Aye, I've noticed," Legolas nodded, he stared at the dwarf for a moment before he asked, "Do you still have your bow?"

Kíli shook his head, "Your people took our weapons… Look, can you get me out of this stupid cage. Or at least put me in with my brother."

Legolas shook his head, mimicking the dwarf's actions. "I can go and see how he is going, and pass on a message."

"Fine," Kíli sighed, staring down at his feet unhappily. "You don't have any brothers do you?"

"No, but I have friends who I consider my brothers," Legolas replied, "I will be back soon, gwador."

"What's that mean?" Kíli asked, looking up. But the elf had gone.

* * *

Supper with the heirs of Durin and the Prince and King of Mirkwood was probably the most awkward and shortest supper that either Legolas or Kíli had attended. It began with Thorin and Thranduil glaring at one another, Fíli eying the green food mixed in and around the meat distastefully, Kíli awkwardly pointing out the Lembas bread and Legolas kicking Thorin under the table in lieu of his father. It ended when Thorin growled at Legolas, Thranduil hissed at Thorin for growling at his son and Fíli spat out a piece of asparagus.

The two kings exchanged heated words, tempers flaring, and neither Legolas nor Fíli and Kíli understood much of what they said to each other.

It wasn't long before the dwarrows were returned to their cells; Thranduil sat at the table, his hands resting on the table as he glared at the platter before him. Legolas was pacing the room, the tips of his ears almost purple in colour.

"I cannot believe you did that!" Legolas snapped, "They are guests!"

Thranduil let out a snort of disbelief, "That ogre had the nerve to growl at you- my son! And you are angry at your father?! I _cannot believe you_!"

"If you were not glaring at him and were acting in a more host-like manner I would not have kicked him by accident!"

"Why are you trying to kick your King, boy?" Thranduil said, his face darkening. "I owe these dwarrows nothing! Their greed is what brought this evil to them and their greed is what will kill them!"

"They wish to reclaim their homeland adar," Legolas sighed. "You cannot blame them for wanting that- do you not feel the same about Greenwood?!"

"I have already lost Doriath and Lindon to evil, ion-nin," Thranduil said, as he arose and moved away from the table. "But I care not for where I lived, ion-nin, Greenwood is _nothing_ to me without our people or my family."

Legolas watched as his father stalked out of the chamber, leaving him alone with his thoughts. The elven prince made his way to his bedchamber but not before he went and checked on the young dwarf imprisoned in his home. He wasn't surprised to see Kíli looking rather annoyed opting to sit on the hard floor rather then the bed or the chair in the room.

"That went well," Kíli grumbled. "We didn't even eat."

"I know," Legolas muttered, "I'll have the cook send you and your brother and uncle some food."

"You know this is your father's fault right," Kíli grunted, "We were minding our own business-"

"-in the nest of spiders," Legolas added.

"We escaped the spiders!"

"Barely, from what I've heard," Legolas smiled, "Kíli, my father has his reasons for his actions as does your uncle. They both have the best of interests for their realms. Their problem is that they are too much alike-"

"My uncle is not a pompous-"

"That is my king you are talking about," Legolas warned, "And my father. He has his reasons for not letting you continue on your quest and to be honest I agree with him- at least in halting you- not imprisoning you. A quest to slay a dragon is folly and you are only thirteen- and after seeing that odd dwarf with the mittens on his hands I am not sure he counts as one that could even slay a rabbit let alone a dragon."

"Erebor _is our_ home!" Kíli hissed, "You have a home, you wouldn't know what its like to not have a home!"

"Aye, I wouldn't," Legolas replied, "But I know someone very dear to me who does, and to be honest I do not wish to see Mirkwood nor Laketown under attack by a dragon, unless you have failed to notice we wood elves live in the woods, surrounded by trees which are rather susceptible to fire."

"So your father is a coward who fears death, is that it?" Kíli growled, he stepped back slightly when Legolas swiftly turned and glared him down.

"My father is no coward, Kíli, son of Dís," Legolas hissed, the dwarf's eyes darted away feeling slightly intimidated. "It may seem my father is doing this in spite of Thorin but he is truly trying to keep the greedy dwarf from meeting an untimely death at the hands of a dragon which would most likely incinerate all around it! I will take my leave now, Kíli, for I do not wish to look you in the face any longer. Good night."

Kíli watched as the prince stalked off frowning slightly. He sank to the ground, resting his head on his knees. He wished they were out of the damn elf-infested forest already. Legolas's words went over his head several times as he waited for his freedom that came by the hands of a little hobbit.

* * *

The next time the elf and dwarf saw one another they were on the battlefield. Kíli's world was being torn apart. Fíli lay in a pool of his own blood, the first victim to Azog's wrath. His uncle was being thrown around like a ragdoll by the pale orc; having seen his nephew broken at the hands of the orc he attacked ruthlessly and uselessly. The orc was just too powerful.

Kíli made his way to his brother, cutting down any orc that stood in his way. He fell at his brother's side, shaking him gently but desperately.

"Fíli please," Kíli's voice broke as his brother eyed him weakly, gasping for air unable to form any words. Blood dripped from his neck to the sandy ground. "Don't die, please! I need you… don't you dare die."

"Kíli!"

The dwarf let out a strangled cry as something struck him in the shoulder. Fíli's eyes widened, shaking his head weakly, he rasped one final word, his eyes imploring his brother to leave, "K-Kíli…"

The youngest heir of Durin clung onto his brother's hand feeling the life-force of his brother slip away.

"Fi-Fíli," Kíli rasped, ignoring the stabbing pain in his shoulder. "Please…"

"Kíli, he is gone, pen-neth," Legolas's voice seemed miles away to the heartbroken dwarf. The elf pulled him to his feet, "You are hurt- let me help you get to somewhere safe, meldir…"

"Fíli! No, I don't want to leave him! Let- argh!"

Kíli let out a strangled cry as he dropped to his knees clutching his stomach; a dagger was imbedded just below his ribcage. Legolas looked up, his sword aimed at the chest of the pale orc. The elf glared the orc down, furious at himself for not seeing the orc sneak up. Kíli pulled himself up to his feet, leaning on Legolas heavily.

"Your brother is dead, your uncle is dying in a ditch," the orc smirked, "The elf wont save you from the same fate, boy."

"You will die before I let you harm him," Legolas hissed, the point of his sword dug into the pale orc's skin, drawing blood but the orc swiftly knocked the sword aside. The two drew their swords against one another. The orc was far more powerful then Legolas anticipated and with Kíli leaning on him heavily the elf struggled to keep the orc back. The orc sensed the elf's need to protect the dwarf so each blow from his sword or clawed hand was aimed at the dwarf, until he finally past the elf's defence striking the dwarf again.

Kili's eyes widened as he dropped to his knees, bringing the elf down with him.

As Kíli grasped his side, pressing at the wound; Legolas looked up at the orc, his expression betrayed no emotion.

Battle raged around them; orcs, elves, dwarves and men clashed. Kíli pushed the elf away as the orc turned his attention to the last heir of Erebor. He wouldn't let Legolas risk him life for him anymore; of course the elf was as stubborn as the dwarf, using himself as a shield, his remaining weapon their final line of defence. The orc was playing with the elf, toying with him and the fatigued dwarf.

"Legolas, go," Kíli whispered. Azog walked around them, his fangs bared as he laughed the elf he deemed nothing more then weak. He was growing bored with his game. It was time to end the line of Durin. His sword raised with intent to kill both the elf and the dwarf the sword swung down swiftly. Only to be thwarted by Orcrist in the hand of Thranduil. The orc stumbled backwards as Thranduil stood between him and his prey.

The Elven King had watched his son from the corner of his eyes as he slew orc after orc. He had no intention of allowing the orc to harm a single hair on his son's head. Azog growled at the elf who sneered back at him.

"Legolas, go," the King spoke quietly, his eyes on the orc only. The prince did not argue, pulling the dwarf to his feet and dragging him away from the battle. They took cover behind a tree, and not until Legolas was certain Kíli was safe and out of view, did the elf return to battle, remaining close to where he had left his young friend.

He returned not long after, the dwarf was unconscious, his breathing slowed, his skin pale and his life force seeping.

* * *

When Kíli finally came to, he felt numb, like his body was no longer his to command. Bilbo was sitting by his side, his eyes full of tears.

"Bilbo?" Kíli rasped.

"Kíli! You're awake?" Bilbo whispered, gripping the dwarf's hand in his own. Kíli noticed his cousins were surrounding his bed, looking mournfully down at him.

"Fíli?" Kíli barely managed to speak a single word. The group was quiet barring Ori's quiet sobs as he sat engulfed in Nori's arms. Their silence was enough of an answer. "Uncle Thorin?"

More silence followed. Kíli let out a anguished cry as Bofur tried to reach for him.

"No! No, please leave," Kíli whispered, "Go… just go."

"Kíli…"

"I need to be alone," Kíli gasped, "GET OUT!"

The dwarrows burrowed out, Bilbo was the last to leave, following Bofur who had to help Nori drag Ori out of the tent.

"I'll be right outside Kíli," Bilbo whispered. Kíli didn't reply; his eyes closed. His heart felt as though it had been carved out of his chest and shredded to pieces. Kíli allowed a few tears to escape his eyes; he could feel he didn't have long to live. He felt nothing below his waist. Kíli wondered if it was because all the pain he felt had travelled to his heart.

The dwarf's senses were slowly fading; he resigned to his fate. All he wanted was to be by Fíli's side once more.

"Kíli?" one eye opened slightly and then the other when he noticed the tall blonde elf standing by his side. He had not heard the elf walk in, and here he was falling to his knees by the dwarf's side. "Meldir?"

"Hey, Leggy," Kíli whispered, "You were right…"

"Oh, Kíli, I did not want this…"

"S'alright," Kíli murmured, reaching out to pull a wayward blonde strand behind the pointy ear. His hand lingered by the ear that once intrigued him as a dwarfling. "Thank you, Legolas… You've saved my life twice now."

"I failed this time," Legolas whispered, he took hold of Kíli's hand, running a finger across the dwarf's knuckle. "I was too late."

"No, you were not, my friend," Kíli replied, "I know I wont live too long, but you've given me the chance to say goodbye to my brother dwarrows and you're letting me die on my own terms… If given the chance I'm sure Azog would have prolonged my pain. You have given me the chance to apologize after how I spoke to you that night…"

Kíli paused for a moment, taking a strangled breath. The elf's grip on his hand tightened. "I don't think I have long left… I was wrong about your father and about you… I wish I had the time to make it up to you. I'm so sorry, please… forgive me?"

Legolas nodded, swallowing back his emotion. "There is nothing to forgive, mellon-nin. I wish we had more time also… I… I would have liked to have gotten to know you better, Kíli, son of Dís."

"My mother," Kíli whispered, a tear escaped his eye. "She will be devastated… I- I will never see her smiling face again, or eat any of her food… or sit safely in her arms…"

Kíli drifted off, sobbing weakly. Legolas ran a comforting hand across the dwarf's brow, "She would be so proud of you Kíli."

"What, for dying?" Kíli chuckled weakly. Legolas smiled weakly.

"Do not sell yourself short my friend," Legolas smiled, "You are more worthy then you know."

"Could you tell her I love her," Kíli sobbed, breaking down. "I don't want to die- I want my mama."

His words had his companions rush back into the tent; Bilbo knelt behind the dwarf who kept his attention on the elf only. Behind was Bofur and Nori who still had Ori in his arms. Dori stood with Bombur and Bifur while Dwalin, Balin, Glóin and Óin stood at the edge of the bed looking down at the youngest member of their company. To Kíli everything else in the room faded away, all he saw was the beautiful blonde heavenly elf before him.

"We will find her," Legolas replied, his voice breaking slightly as he stroked the dwarf's cheek gently. "I'll help you find her. I'll take you home again."

"Tell me about Frerin," Kíli murmured, his eyes only on the elf, though when he felt Bilbo's hand on his shoulder he reached for the limb, unconsciously. He wanted all the people he loved by his side now, he was scared. They would give him the strength he needed.

"He was brave, and strong, and quick," Legolas whispered, his eyes looked past the dwarrows mourning their prince to his father who stood there by the opening of the tent. Thranduil smiled reassuringly at his son, he would be a silent pillar of strength for his boy. "He climbed trees like no other dwarf I've known… Just like you… He was brilliant with a bow and arrow, he learnt how to shoot so quickly- even my father was impressed."

Thranduil smiled, a bittersweet smile as he nodded discreetly. No one but his son had noticed his presense.

"I am sure he would have been so proud of you Kíli," Legolas said. "Everyone here is so proud of you…"

"I want to go home to my mama," Kíli repeated, his eyes glazing over as he gasped his final breath and breathed out. The dwarrows mourned silently as Legolas, with a shaking hand reached over and closed Kíli's eyes for a final time. The elf struggled to his feet as his father came to his side and pulled him near. A strong hand ran through his hair once and he was led out of the tent towards his elven brethren.

* * *

Dís arrived with much of her brethren knowing very well that she was returning home to bury the final three members of her family. With heavy hearts the dwarrows buried their beloved King and the two young Princes.

She found herself, sitting between Dwalin and Balin, no longer able to cry for her sons or her brother. Instead they sought out the elven company that had attended the funeral. She was not surprised to see the King or the Prince among the group. What surprised her was the expression on the Prince's face… he looked almost devastated. She did not miss the discreet touches the Elven King gave his son; it was as though he was comforting him.

It wasn't until hours later when she found the Prince sitting in the woods alone, did she cry once again. He was leaning back against the same tree he had found Frerin with his father all those years ago, his head resting on the tree's trunk.

"All he wanted was to go home to his mama," Legolas whispered. "I am sorry I couldn't bring him home this time..."

"You stayed with him while I couldn't," Dís replied, "and for that I am grateful. There is something else though Legolas."

The elf peered at her as she pulled out a beautifully carved bow from her cloak, she held it forward. "I cannot take this back Dís. It is Kíli's..."

"There is no one I would want to have his most priced possession," Dís smiled. He looked up at her and acknowledged her with a slight nod of his head.

Her tears began once more after noticing a single tear slid down the Elven Prince's cheek.

"I am honoured," Legolas whispered, clutching the bow to his chest. "I am glad that I met him that day. You raised a wonderful dwarf, one I am proud to call my friend."

* * *

Right, I'm gonna go and eat some choccy, cause I've just depressed myself. I'm so writing a sequel to this, one where Kili survives. I hope you all noticed that this story is a humour/tragedy story and no one was shocked to see Kili die...

Excuse me, chocolate calls..

peace and chicken grease

afro


End file.
